Pluto
Pluto '''(formerly nicknamed '''Shiver) is a Plutonian Puppet, the second-youngest member of the Planet Dragon family, and one of the nine protagonists of ''Planet Dragons: The Series''. He is portrayed as one of the calmest, shyest, and cautious characters of the series. Creation Early Persona ''' In his early development, Pluto was originally going to be extremely prideful, somewhat like a "scrappy showoff", however this trait was removed because he was later intended to have a much softer & kinder persona instead. Rather than a fiery, selfish personality and having little regard for his own safety, Pluto is shy, fearful, and mostly cautious of his surroundings. '''Further Development Form of Locomotion Along with Neptune, Pluto was late in development because he wasn't drawn as often as the other dragons with their early designs. He was designed to resemble a wyvern dragon that walked on his wing-claws, but it was considered rather a bit unfitting. Thus, Pluto's design remained the same, except that he now normally moves on his legs (this is confirmed to be his present depiction). Biography & History Early Years Most of Pluto's early history is unknown, but it was briefly revealed in Secret Stories of the Planet Dragons that he did once live somewhere in the Arctic, originally going by the name "Shiver". It was even further noted that Shiver had met Sun at some point, and was eventually adopted as the seventh son (and ninth child overall) of hers. He was trained in a similar style of fighting as his other siblings, though his purpose in the team was primarily for steady & strategic combat, rather than brute force. Adolescence The Planet Dragons Pluto was taught in the art of Dragon Kata, often described as the "most talented" among his older fellow-siblings, despite being Sun's last student at that time. Planet Dragons: The Series Episode Relevance = Season 1 = = Season 2 = = Season 3 = = Season 4 = = Season 5 = = Season 6 = = Season 7 = Teen Years Planet Dragons 2 In the sequel, Pluto notably became a stronger as well as more honorable individual. He also now displays slightly newer twists to his fighting style, such as "evasive counter-blows". Pluto, like many other dragons, became a subject under the control of Captain Syringe's influence. Thus, he changed to being rather impulsive and remorseless. Now mainly focused on tracking down and killing Terra, he prepares to battle her upon reaching a small island. Pluto first tries to strike her from midair, but shortly gets hit back by Mercury. Mars quickly curls into a ball and performs a rolling-attack, in which Pluto kicks him at Terra's direction, so she in turn, deflects the attack. He is then knocked-down upon getting swept back by her tail. After the battle, the defeated dragons are stacked upon each other (Pluto became atop of Mercury and below Venus). Other Appearances Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Alchemy Adventure Pluto reappears in the 2017 RPG-based game, Alchemy Adventure Alchemy Adventure (along with Mercury, Venus, Uranus & Neptune). Here, he is taken under the element-name of Plutonium. Planet Dragons: Platinum Moonlight General Information 'Physical' Appearance Pluto is usually depicted as the smallest of the Planet Dragons, in terms of size & stature. His head is shaped somewhat similar to that of a hammer's, with short brows, and a pair of long horns jutting from behind. He has a brown, elongated dog-like snout. Pluto also hides a pair of venomous snake-like fangs underneath his upper-jaw. He has brown eyes, like Jupiter & Saturn. His body is protected with (apparently flexible) metallic-grey scales, with dark chest-plates, and faint purple highlights/undertones. His wings are also equally small, with black hooks on both. His back has a long patch of brown, leading down to the base of his tail. He has icy-blue spikes running along from neck-to-tail, as well as a pair of shard-like shoulder-guards. Pluto wears a violet translation-collar with a tag labeled number 9, along with wrist-straps worn around the bases of his wings. He also sports metal, fireproof cuffs around his legs. Like the other Planet Dragons, Pluto has a planet-shaped rattle on the end of his tail. 2015 Update * His chest-plates have slightly changed in color, from black to a shade of dark-purple. * He reached a height (which is now about 3 ft, 8 inches) to the point where becomes slightly taller than Mercury. * His horns gained a new curved-tip. * He has three toe-claws instead of two. * His eye-color darkened slightly. * The rattle at the end of his tail was replaced by extra spines. 2017 Update * As of season 7, Pluto's collar is fitted with a silver light for night-travel. Also, his number 9 is now placed on the right side of his collar, instead of a tag (which was removed). * He wears dark-colored, athletic-themed guards around his legs. Platinum Moonlight In this special, other than the increase in size, Pluto has gone through the least amount of changes (along with Mars). He can now actually walk with his wings, somewhat like a bat. However, this version of Pluto rather closely resembles his classic (2013) design, as he retains his original black wing/chestplate coloration (though with a more brownish-tint than purple), as well as only two claws on each foot instead of three (if the 'back-talon' didn't count). Dark lining covers most of his face (except the eyelids), and his pupils are quite large; almost akin to those of a dog's. He also now bears extra plates on the legs & tail. Pluto also lost his retractable fangs. Although still having the general metallic-shade of grey, Pluto is often compared to a phantom (at least during nighttime), due to his scales usually reflecting a shiny, silvery-white color while underneath moonlight. Personality Pluto is typically portrayed as the voice of both timidness and reason, among most of the Planet Dragons. Since the first season, he commonly shows being more fearful of dangers than the rest of his teammates, but rarely does he show a bit of confidence; usually becoming triumphant at the end. Bigger, more boastful dragons often tend to look down on Pluto for his small size and strength. Though, the dwarf does get some support. 'Abilities & Weaponry' Ice Shards: Pluto's standard breath-weapon and primary defense. This ice mainly contains nitrogen, with frozen particles, making it strong & cold and enough to instantly freeze certain dragons, mostly those that are small-sized. Speed & Agility: Pluto is remarkably fast on both land & in fight, though cannot physically reach a top-speed as fast as Terra nor Mercury. Venomous Fangs: As a Plutonian Puppet, Pluto has the ability to retract his fangs underneath his upper-jaw. This often makes him appear toothless, and seemingly non-threatening overall. However, it was hinted that the fangs can be used to bite and inject a bit of poison, though it is unknown what its effects are. Invincibility Force-Field: This ability was mentioned once in the first Book of Dragons, and it was safe to say that it was originally somewhat of an exaggeration for a Plutonian Puppet. While Pluto has never revealed this type of power in seasons 1-4, he has actually demonstrated it seasons 5-6, though only in very rare cases. He has once used his force-field to deflect a Spython's electric-diamond blast, and also used it once in Planet Dragons 2. It is unknown what properties Pluto's force-field contains (though it can be deduced that it's likely plasma or copper), but it seems to be incredibly strong enough to deflect powerful projectiles. Pluto's force-field activates quite rapidly, as he usually executes it in-midair by quickly shielding himself, then sometimes performing a T-shaped pose afterwards, getting rid of any left-over material that his field reacted with. In Cyber Byter, it was revealed that Pluto can get really exhausted after activating his force-field multiple times. This is most-likely because it takes a lot of energy to do so. Swimming: Although he is not considered 'excellent' when it comes to water-travel, Pluto does have some skill of swimming in a fashion similar to a "doggy-paddle". He can also dive deep underwater to nullify the effects of electricity, one of Pluto's greatest weaknesses. Cryo-Frost: In Platinum Moonlight, Pluto uses a strong frosty-breath that resembles liquid nitrogen instead of ice. Although it seems less powerful, it could be used in absurd quantities to the point where it is enough to potentially freeze modern-buildings. Twin Ice Rapiers: Pluto now has small, thin swords that appear reminiscent to Terra's Splash Blades. These rapiers are apparently made of strong and light steel, so the swords can easily withstand certain dragons' breaths. Pluto demonstrates this in season 6, where he bravely uses his rapiers to deflect Antares' ice breath. Fighting Style Pluto is said to be the 'most talented' in the art of Dragon Kata, out of all his siblings. His style is considered fast, and steady, yet slightly confusing (somewhat) in battle. He can use his wings, tail, and feet to counter-attack or shield himself. Despite being a small member of his family, Pluto is quick to improvise by thinking strategy-wise, and become more resourceful with his fighting techniques. Family Gallery Artwork Concepts Pluto2013.jpg|2013 Concept Pluto2015.jpg|2015 Concept Pluto2017.jpg|2017 Concept Promos Specials The Planet Dragons Planet Dragons 2 Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Planet Dragons: Platinum Moonlight Episode/Special Covers Other Models Alternate Costumes Sprites Trivia * His signature color is royal purple, as it stands for "loyalty", "faith", and "passion". * The maximum-height of a Plutonian Puppet is usually 3 ft' 7 inches. Though in the modern era (season 5-present), Pluto is quite tall for his species, and that he holds the new maximum-height for his kind. * He was going to wear a sun-hat with a feather on top, but this idea was scrapped, since there was no clear way to describe how this accessory could be worn without his horns poking through. * He is able to make dog-like sounds, like whining and howling. At other times, he can make a roar sounding like those of screeches or hissing noises. * He is the only Planet Dragon not to have official "expressional" concept-art. Despite this, he is actually very expressive throughout the series (at least in season 5 & present); gratitude, somberness, and even neutrality. * Pluto bears a striking resemblance to Scrat the saber-toothed squirrel from the Age (franchise) Ice Age movie-franchise. }} Category:Planet Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Dragons